New Years Hell
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: Elena is stuck at a bar with her friends for New years, when all she wants to do is be at home. With her fiancee Damon miles away on a business trip and her Ex boyfriend Matt stalking her, will Damon make it back before the new year begins and Matt gets to Elena? Rated M just to be safe


New Years Eve, a time for romance, drinking, dancing, and celebrating the up and coming new year and brighter futures. Tonight was supposed to be perfect, but nothing ever went perfectly for Damon and I. Damon was stuck over a thousand miles away with the boss of the company he worked for, at some meeting. I'm not sure how Stefan got out of it, but he did. So, tonight, instead of celebrating at home with the love of my life, I was sitting in the town's local bar, watching Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, my younger brother Jeremy, and everyone else dancing, drinking, and having fun. I down my fourth shot of Jack Daniels, staring mindlessly at my untouched Jack and Coke, a sad look on my face. I check my phone, looking for a response to my earlier text to Damon, and finding none. I give the waitress a nod of thanks as she sets two more shots of Jack on the table, downing another one. I close my eyes, relishing the burn of the whiskey going down my throat, wiping a stray tear from my eyes.

Of course, it was Caroline and Bonnie that convinced me to come out and try to have fun tonight, when all I wanted to do was be at home in my pj's reading until it was time to watch the ball drop on TV. Instead, I was sitting in the bar, dressed in one of Damon's favorite outfits, miserable. I had sent Damon a selfie earlier so he could see what I was searing, and how miserable I was without him here. I was wearing a black and neon pink cropped corset top with spaghetti straps, a black pleated skirt that came to about mid thigh, black fishnet tights and my favorite pair of black, knee high, six inch stiletto boots. My hair was curled and left down, my makeup done to match my outfit; neon pink faded out to black eye shadow, black cats eye eyeliner, mascara, highlighter, and blood red lipstick. I was also wearing my engagement ring and the necklace/earring set Damon had gotten me for Christmas, all sterling silver and diamond. Downing the last shot on the table, I shove my phone into the waistband of my skirt and get up from the booth, sighing as I look at the entrance to the bar. Either I was already half wasted, or my eyes were just playing tricks on me and letting me see what I wanted to see, but I swore I saw Damon's piercing ice blue eyes looking at me from the entrance. Shaking my head, I tun my top back into place and slowly sway my hips to the music. "Angel Eyes" by New Years Day featuring Chris Motionless starts playing, and I cant help but sing along softly as I shake my hips. The waitress comes by me and I order a jack and coke. The waitress gives me a nod and leaves, just as Caroline and Bonnie pull me into the crowd to dance with them. "Angel Eyes" ends, and Temperature by Sean Paul begins, Caroline grabbing my hands and dancing with me. I crack a small smile, trying not to laugh as I hold Caroline up while she dances with me. Stefan eventually takes over dancing with her and I go step out of the crowd, jumping as the waitress appears from no where with my drink. She also hands me a small slip of paper.

I take a large drink of my drink as I move back into the crowd, moving in time to the music. I unfold the slip of paper and read it, stilling myself as I read.

" _ **I'm waiting for you to notice me, I'm here, but where, you'll have to find out. -XXX"**_

The last time I'd gotten a note like that, my ex Matt had been stalking me, and that was when Damon and I had first gotten together almost a year ago. I hadn't heard anything from Matt since he had the misfortune of pissing Damon off. I look around the bar, scanning the crowd carefully. It was dimly lit, sand everyone was moving and jumping around so much, I'd never be able to tell if Matt was here or not. Crumpling the paper up and dropping it to the floor, I down more of my drink, pulling my phone from the waistband of my skirt and checking it. I had a text from Damon, and it read the same as the note the waitress handed me.

"There's no way Damon would text me anything like this, not after how scared I got when I got these same types of messages from Matt... Someone's hacked Damon's phone..." I say to myself, cursing. I send a group text to Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy, and Bonnie, telling them about the note and the text.

Downing the rest of my drink, I try to calm my erratic heart beat as "Give it up to me" by Sean Paul fills the room. I take a few deep breaths, letting the sound of the music flow through me and I begin to shake my hips to the beat. I shove my phone into the waistband of my skirt once more, enjoying the beat of the music, when suddenly, I felt lightheaded. I instantly grab my phone, texting everyone again and letting them know I was going to go outside and get some air. I push my way out of the crowd, grabbing my leather jacket from the booth and putting it on. The room spins and I stumble as I make my way to the entrance, barely making it outside before stumbling and tripping. I hear something snap as I hit the ground, white hot pain searing my right ankle. Fuck. I half crawl, half drag myself to the wall closest tot he parking lot of the bar, leaning back against it as I unzip my boots. I manage to get them off, tears filling my eyes as I remove my boot from my already swollen broken ankle, cursing as everything spins again. Pull my phone from my skirt and unlock it, another text from "Damon" on the screen.

" **Sexy little outfit, too bad those boots aren't very safe for walking in. You'll find that out soon enough, however."**

Shit shit shit! I screenshot the text and send it to my friends, adding the fact that I had fallen and busted my ankle. Unable to move and feeling dizzy as all hell, I sat outside, praying someone would come out to check on me. I close my eyes as a wave of nausea washes over me, my head starting to pound. I was sure someone had spiked my drink, but why spike it instead of just letting me get drunk, either way I wouldn't be able to fend off any type of attack, especially now. My phone vibrates in my hand, and I find two texts from Damon; one that I knew was whoever had hacked Damon's phone, and one I knew was actually Damon.

" **I see you found out what I meant. Poor helpless Elena. I'll be out soon to find you."**

" **I'm at the bar, and so is Matt. Whatever you do Elena, don't drink anything you order, and stay with Caroline and Bonnie. I'm trying my best to get to you."**

I send Caroline a text, wishing I could send Damon a text without Matt seeing it first.

" **Caroline, find Damon. He's inside the bar, and so is Matt. Matt spiked my drink. I'm outside by the parking lot. I think my ankle's broken. Please, hurry."**

I grip my phone tightly as another dizzy spell hits me. My phone vibrates and I look at it, cursing. I had 2% battery and it was 11:59. Probably less than one minute til midnight and I was alone, drugged, and couldn't call for help. Tears fill my eyes, making my head hurt worse. Footsteps sounded on the pavement and terror fill struck me. I could hear everyone counting down the final seconds til the new year, and whoever was outside was counting as well.

"11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4..." Matt's slurred voice counted, his heavy footsteps coming closer.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I unlock my phone and call Damon, who answers instantly

"Elena! Fuck where are you?"

"Outside by the parking lot. Matt's close and I cant get away. Damon, Please hur-" My phone dies. Fuck!

"Happy New Year, Elena." Matt whispers, stepping out of the shadows and towards me.

I shove my phone in my pocket and scramble to my feet, whimpering in pain as I try to run, but fall as searing pain rips through me. I hit the ground hard, my head smacking against the wall, Black tinges my vision as I howl in pain, one hand going to my head and the other my ankle. I vaguely hear shouting over the thumping in my skull, and the last thing I see before everything turns black is a flash of blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes.

The sickening scent of ammonia and the jackhammer going off in my head rouses me to consciousness. I could hear people talking, and something beeping. I try to roll away, to get away from the sound and smell, when warm, strong hands grab my shoulders.

"Elena, Elena relax." Damon's voice fills my ears, and tears instantly fill my eyes.

"Damon?" I whisper hoarsely, forcing my eyes open.

Light blinds me for a moment, then Damon's piercing blue eyes meet mine.

"Damon!" I cry, momentarily forgetting the pain I was in as I cling to Damon's upper body, trembling and crying.

Damon sits on the edge of my hospital bed, his arms wrapped securely around me, placing kisses on the top of my head and murmuring comforting words as he holds me close.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get to you in time last night. When Matt hacked my phone, he wouldn't allow any of my calls to go through. When I saw you on the ground, saw the blood from the gash on your head, I lost sight of everything around me. I flew into a blind rage, and it took Stefan, Jeremy, and several police officers to pull me off of Matt after the two of us begun fighting." Damon explains, his voice laced with fear and anger.

"Caroline showed the cops the texts you screen-shot from Matt, and I showed them your replies. They handcuffed Matt and threw him into the back of the cruiser. After that, I don't know what happened cause I broke free of Stefan and Jeremy and went right to you. I was so scared I had lost you."

I could hear how scared Damon was, and I could smell blood on his clothes. I slowly lift my head, the jackhammers in my head going berserk, and Damon kisses me fiercely. I return Damon's kiss with the same ferocity, not really caring who saw us. When we finally pulled apart, I laid my head on Damon's shoulder.

"This isn't how I imagined the new year would start." I say with a laugh, groaning as my the jackhammers go crazy once more.

"This isn't the way I imagined it would start either, but none the less, its the new year, and we're both alive, and we're together."

I lift my head and look at Damon, who kisses me once more. I kiss Damon back.

"Happy New Years Elena, I love you."

"Happy New Year's Damon, I love you too."


End file.
